robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Candia (RP Character)
Youcouldntpronounceit Candia is the Captain of the USS Victory-D. History Early Life (ages 1-13) Candia was born and grew up on the planet Tonclay VII. There she lived a simple life in a country ranch. She never met her father, however, she was raised by her mother, Sooriki M. Candia. When Candia was just seven years old, she had an unfortunate accident. It all began when she was milking the Tonclay equivalent to a cow, called a Wrethor. Unfortunately for Candia, the Wrethors are more like bulls than any cows on earth. Much like bulls, Wrethors hated the color red. She was wearing the red hat that she had gotten for her 6th birthday, which made the Wrethor angry. The Wrethor smashed Candia against the wall in order to knock the hat off, which led poor seven year old Candia to have severe head trauma and a severe concussion. The doctors on Tonclay VII were not as skilled as Federation doctors, and because of this, they weren't able to fix her head perfectly. To this day, Candia has amnesia due to this unfortunate accident, and it is too late to fix. When Candia was nine years old, she became interested in the stars and asked her mother for a shuttle for her birthday. Her mother said those were unaffordable, but she may be able to take shuttle flying lessons. Candia took these lessons for many years and became efficient at flying a Tonclayton shuttlecraft. Ages 14-today On Candia's 14th birthday, her mother died. Orphans on the planet Tonclay VII were often literally tortured and could never live a normal life. This is because the Tonclaytons believed that orphans were cursed, and therefore hated and were afraid of the orphans. Candia knew this and therefore carefully planned an escape from the planet. She infiltrated the top-secret Tonclatyon military base with the experimental warp 5 shuttle and stole it. She then flew the shuttle as quickly as she could off Tonclay, and, not sure where she was going, flew amongst the stars. It was a few weeks later when Candia encountered the starship Victory-A. The Victory took in her shuttle after communicating with her. After many arguments, the crew of the Victory-A decided to let Candia stay on the Victory and live there, being raised by her adopted father, Hondra30. On the Victory, Candia learned with the other children in school, and even took extra classes about engineering and astronomy. When Candia was 16 she tried to get into Starfleet' Academy, but failed. This, unfortunately, made Candia lose hope and not want to be in Starfleet' at all, until she turned 18, when she met John Gertrude, who encouraged her to continue her dreams of joining Starfleet'. That same year, she tried to get into Starfleet' Academy again, and passed. Candia did well in the academy. She was the first (and only) Tonclayton to join the academy, and, in addition, the first Tonclatyon to be the top of her classes. When Candia was 22, she passed the academy and was ready to serve on a starship. For a year, she served on a no-name starship, and, as an Ensign (at age 24), got moved to the flagship, the USS Victory-D for her outstanding performances. Unfortunately for Candia, she was often the highest rank on the ship, causing her to have to be in command frequently. On her first command, nearly the entire starship died (see the Biological Attacks on the Victory-D). This was emotionally scarring for Candia, however, she managed to stay stronger than most would. Because of her frequent command missions, she quickly ranked up to Lieutenant Commander. She stayed as Lieutenant Commander for a while, and recently got promoted to Captain. Personality Candia, despite her past experiences, has a very ordinary personality. She is rarely in a completely serious mood, and is easily manipulated and tricked into doing things. Relationships Sooriki M. Candia Sooriki M. Candia was the mother of Candia. They were very close before the unfortunate death of Sooriki. Hondra30 Hondra30 was the adopted father of Candia when she was found by the Victory-A. Candia always thought of Hondra more as a real father than an adopted one. Dollay Dollay is one of Candia's only friends, although they aren't very close. Chorky Chorky is Candia's half-friend. Trivia -Candia is 1/4 Vulcan. -Candia always keeps spare duct tape and glue handy. -Youcouldntpronounceit means "stars" in Tonclayton. -Candia hates candy. -Candia likes old heavy metal music. -Candia's favorite color is blue.